New Blood
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Nestor gets a surprise when his young niece which he never knew he had comes to visit, he allows her to attend the school for vampires despite her not being a vampire and relates to him from not being born a vampire like the others of the school. Will she make new friends or will she be rejected like at her old school?
1. Family Visit

**A/N: Remake of my School for Vampires fan fiction that's going to be all one big story. I only own my OC, everyone else belongs to the respective owners of this German cartoon that I highly wish would get a US Release. Anyways, Read & Review as always! **

* * *

Away from the village, there was a bus driving by. Inside were many normal passengers, but there was an eight-year-old goth girl. She had droopy black hair tied with red ribbons, styling her hair into pigtails. She wore all black and gray. She had on a short-sleeved shirt with finger-less black gloves, a voodoo skull on the center of her shirt, black shorts, white tights and black pointed boots. Around her neck was a spiked choker.

Despite being goth, she was actually feeling rather happy. The bus stopped in front of a creepy castle like place and the girl got off of it and pulled her suitcase with her as she took out a crinkly old note addressed for one called Nestor. She kept rolling and she observed the castle as she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She tapped her foot a little and the door opened while Nestor, the school repairman, cook and cleaner, responded.

* * *

"Umm... May I help you?" the new vampire looked down at the unfamiliar girl.

"I'm here to visit you," the girl responded.

"Visit me? Why would someone want to visit me?"

"We're family."

"Family?" Nestor raised an eyebrow.

"Here, this should help." the goth girl handed him the letter in her hand addressed to him.

Nestor looked at the letter and read it carefully:

" _ **Dear Nestor,**_

 _ **This is your niece, Wren. While her mother and I are away for special circumstances, she needs someone to take care of her. Wren's mother and I trust you to be her father figure, caretaker and perhaps even your students' new friend. Wren likes to write poetry about death, mythical creatures, and isn't always social, but let your students give her a chance. Be sure she's in bed by 9:00.**_

 _ **From Durwhood Needlemeyer.**_ "

"Well, welcome Wren." Nestor smiled down at the eight year old girl.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Wren said in a cool tone.

"Please," Nestor waved down at her. "We are family, call me Uncle Nestor."

"Uncle Nestor..." Wren adjusted to her guardian. "Okay... So you run a school?"

"Yes, it's an academy for vampire children. They're away on a field trip now, but should be back soon, why don't I make you something yummy?"

"Very well," Wren grabbed her carry on bag and followed Lenny inside. Wren looked all around and marveled at the gothic sights with creepy portraits, statues and dusty old coffins. "Wicked..." She smirked at the frightful portraits.

"I hope that means you like it here." Nestor smiled nervously at his niece.

"I do so far." Wren noticed they had gotten into the kitchen and hopped up on a stool by a table.

Nestor mixed a bowl as he walked over to the young non-vampire girl. "Now, how does a squid souffle sound?"

"Yummy!" Wren smiled. She then looked all around. "Where are the students?"

"Field trip," Nestor replied as he continued to mix with a wooden spoon. "Probably looking for fresh blood."

"Daddy says you're a vampire now."

"I am," Nestor pointed to his sharp, glittering fangs. "I feel like I finally fit in around here. Now... You aren't a vampire, right?"

"No, I'm not," Wren shook her head. "Is that good or bad?"

"Well ... We won't be able to be around each other much if you aren't a vampire since I wake up after 9:00 in the evening when you go to bed and you'll be awake while I'm asleep."

"I'm actually nocturnal like you are." Wren explained. "Mom and Dad just think I'm a normal kid."

"I'm sure the students will be back soon." Nestor smiled as he looked at the clock. "Just don't be afraid of them."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Wren laughed at her uncle.

"Really?" Nestor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay..." Wren sighed. "I'm terrified of spiders..."

"Funny, they are an actually pretty good appetizer." Nestor baked more and put the food in the oven.

"Do I have to drink blood?"

"If you'd like," Nestor shrugged. "I have tomato juice for one of the students, Oskar. He's a vegetarian vampire."

"What's a vegetarian vampire?"

"He doesn't like blood, it makes him sick. I often make him vampy burgers for meals."

Wren smiled at him and was excited for this visit. She hoped that her parents would let her stay with her uncle for a long, long time. She didn't hate her home, she was just thrilled to be in a new school with people who might actually understand her. Back at her old school, Wren was often criticized for being a little too different from the other kids. She often sat in the back of the cafeteria in the dark, spending recess writing poetry, spending Friday and weekend nights alone in the cold solitude of her room. What adventures await her here, however.


	2. Becoming Friends

Nestor cooked as Wren wrote in her journal about being in the Vampire Academy. While she wrote, there was singing outside which made both Nestor and Wren jump up in alert.

"The children must be back," Nestor pointed out as he left the kitchen for a moment to check. He then came back after a little while and poked his head in the kitchen doorway. "It's them, would you like to meet your new friends?"

"Okay." Wren smiled at him as she put her journal down and went over to the main room. She looked at them all and was surprised they were indeed vampires and was a little excited to meet and know them all.

* * *

There was a pale boy with a flock of messy black hair. He looked friendly and had charming brown eyes, cute little baby fangs. He wore a green shirt, white sleeves, a red tie, blue shorts and black shoes. He was of course the vegetarian vampire, Oskar. His uncle was also a famous vampire legend.

There was a rather tall girl in the group, but she seemed to be the only girl. She had long crimson colored hair tied into a ponytail and wore a pink tank top and long pink skirt with a dark lavender cloak. She had a little necklace which had a black spider at the end like a charm necklace. She was Grufftine.

There was a spindly looking boy with a pointed nose and his fangs seemed slightly sharper than his friends'. He wore a light purple collared shirt. He also wore black suspenders that matched his shoes. Over his eyes were brown goggles and on his head he had wavy platinum blonde hair. His name was Tinto.

There was a short boy that looked like a true stereotypical vampire. He had pointier ears than the others, short black hair and razor-sharp fangs. He even had a cloak and a little suit like outfit, making him look like a miniature version of Count Dracula. His name was Stoker.

There was also a much shorter boy, or at least Wren thought he was a boy, he looked like the youngest vampire. He had on a big golden sun hat with a ribbon tied around it, a blue sailor suit and looked like a shy school boy. His name was Klot.

With him he had a baby carriage with a patch of ash with a face which was a vampire who was exposed to the sun. His name was Ashley.

* * *

"Welcome back from your trip to the mortal world." Nestor bowed respectfully before the students.

"No need to be formal with us, Nestor," Grufftine told him. "Lady Kryptina isn't with us."

"I smell fresh blood," Stoker looked around, then creeped up behind Wren, grabbing her wrists. "Who's this delicious little morsel, Nestor?"

"That's my niece, Wren, let her go," Nestor scolded him. "She's visiting me and the school while her parents are on an expedition."

"Welcome to the Vampire Academy, Wren," Tinto smiled sheepishly at her with a smile. He then noticed she had no fangs. "Say, you're not a vampire, are you?"

"I'm a creature of the night myself though," Wren shook her head. "I'm nocturnal, my parents don't get it. So I'm here with you guys and I'm looking forward to it."

"What a way to spend your vacation, in a school with strange creatures." Ashley looked up at Wren.

"We don't know her, are we supposed to be talking to her?" Klot looked at Wren nervously. "I was always told not to talk to strangers."

"You'll be fine, Klot," Nestor told him. "She doesn't bite. Now, who wants some vampy burgers and fly salad for dinner?"

"YAY!" the Vampire Kids cheered.

"Uhhh..." Wren's eyes widened.

* * *

Nestor served everyone their salad after they all got settled into the dining room. It looked like a castle dining room, all fancy and gothic looking. There were pitchers of red liquid. Based on the conversation Nestor gave Wren earlier she knew they were tomato juice and fresh blood.

"Your favorite everyone, fly salad." Lenny served the plates.

"Flies?" Wren sounded shaky.

"No flies in your salad, right Wren?" Nestor checked.

"That's right, Uncle Nestor," Wren looked at him calmly now. "Thank you."

"The look on your face, Wren!" Stoker laughed as he helped himself to some dinner. Then his eyes widened just like Wren's did earlier and he spit out his dinner. "What is this?! There's something wrong with my flies! Have they gone bad?"

"Sorry Stoker, by the time I gathered the flies for tonight's dinner it was close to sunrise," Nestor apologized. He then turned to Wren. "Are you sure you'll be fine with sleeping when the sun's about to come up and awaking at sunset?"

"Relax Uncle Nestor," Wren reassured him with a smile. "I've been doing it for years, it can't surprise me anymore."

"Kind of like when I switch mine and Oskar's glasses?" Stoker joked as Oskar drank from his glass.

Oskar then spit out the drink right away and patted his tongue in worry. "Did I drink blood?! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"I was just kidding!" Stoker laughed.

"Stoker!" the vampire kids said at once.

"Ah, you guys have no sense of humor," Stoker rolled his eyes and heard Wren giggling. He turned to her. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Wren giggled. "That was actually pretty hilarious!"

"Oh umm... thanks." Stoker smiled. "I never knew anyone that found me to be funny since I'm kind of a jerk."

"Alright, that's enough. Now eat your meals and Wren, when you're done, just holler for me and I'll get you settled in a room." Nestor went back into the kitchen.

"Nestor's your uncle, huh?" Tinto asked as he drank from his glass. "That must be pretty cool."

"Yeah, I've always wanted to meet him," Wren explained. "I only heard about him back home, but I told my parents I really wanted to visit and meet him, so they allowed me to go visit him while they take a trip around the world."

"I once got a postcard from around the world." Klot piped.

"When I was a vampire, I've always wanted to visit the world." Ashley added. "Why didn't you go with them instead of coming here?"

"Because Mom and Dad gave me a choice," Wren answered. "I could either go with them around the world, or I could visit Uncle Nestor where he was staying for the past 100 years. Kind of weird too, I'm only nine and my uncle's over 100 years old. I never thought he'd be that old."

"What do you mean? Aren't you immortal like Lenny?" Grufftine asked.

"Well... I don't know actually... I'm half. My mother's a witch and my father's a mortal." Wren said.

" **WITCH!** " Stoker gaped. "Burn her at the stake! Shave her black cat! Make her swim in her own cauldron!"

"I was afraid of this," Wren sighed.

"Stoker, you shouldn't judge Wren just because she's part witch." Oskar defended.

"Who said you were in charge of me anyway?" Stoker fought with Oskar..Wren decided not to stay for the fight so she got away from the dining room table and left to find her uncle. She heard Stoker make hurtful comments about witches and Wren felt discriminated. It was just like at school, only no one knew Wren was a witch. She wandered around the school while her feelings were hurt and tears scratched her eyes.


	3. Hug and Make Up

Wren found Nestor. He was in a spare room of the Academy. He was making up a bed and smiled as he turned to see Wren at the doorway.

"Oh hello there, I'm making your bed up now," his smile faded as he noticed she had been crying. "Say, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Wren sighed as she walked in the room slowly.

"Wren..." Nestor sat on the bed and motioned Wren to sit next to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Wren turned away from him.

"You can tell me."

"It's nothing really..."

"Come on... Don't make me hypnotize it out of you." Nestor raised his hand up, making claw-like gestures with his pointed fingers.

"Well..." Wren gave in. "I was talking with the other kids and they asked about me and our family."

"Yes...?" Nestor smiled with his eyes closed.

"So I told them I'm a half-witch."

Nestor's eyes widened and he looked down at his niece. "You know about that, huh?"

"Yeah... And that Stoker kid made fun of me." Wren pouted and punched her pillow. "I oughta sock him!"

"Wren, violence is not the answer." Nestor told her.

"I know..." Wren sighed as she quit punching the pillow. "I'm just a dorky witch mortal freak."

"Wren, look at me."

"No."

"Wren..."

"No!"

"WREN!"

"NO!"

Nestor grabbed Wren by the arms and held her close. "Wren, you are not a freak! Whether you're mortal, witch, or even a plain old human! You are my niece and I'll be darned if you take her from me. Your parents don't matter. You are who you choose to be, not how others label you. Before I got bitten I felt like I didn't belong here, but now I'm accepted, even before. We're family and who needs friends when you got family, huh?" Nestor smiled at her.

"I guess..." Wren smiled slightly at him.

"You'll be fine. Now, after dinner there's a little recess. I'll tell Count von Horrificus to let you socialize with the others and start fresh tomorrow." Nestor told her.

"Thanks, Uncle."

Nestor smiled and looked up all around the room with her. "How do you like your new room?"

"It's wonderful." Wren looked with him. "It makes me feel right at home."

"This will be your own private room, I have my own as well as the others in faculty. The little vampires have their own room as well. You feel better, now?"

"Of course."

"Come on, I'll let you mingle with the other vampires. And don't listen to Stoker, he just likes to pick fights." Nestor took Wren's hand and led her out of the room. The other vampires were out by the school grounds being together.

* * *

Tinto was writing in his notebook about science, Grufftine was meditating, Klot was walking around with Ashley in his carriage, and Stoker and Oskar were standing around together as the moon illuminated down on them all.

"Kids, I'm going to tell the count my niece is here while you all have a free night. Be nice to her, that goes double for you, Stoker." Nestor walked off back inside the school.

"Hey girl," Stoker laughed. "If I'm mean to you are you gonna turn me into a frog?"

"Stoker, cut it out." Oskar hissed at him. He then turned to Wren. "You remind me of another friend of mine. Maybe you'd like to meet her sometime."

"Umm... Okay." Wren smiled at Oskar.

"Don't let Stoker bring you down, he's always like that. Especially around me." Oskar wrapped his arm around Wren.

"Oskar, you're so nice. This world would be a lot better if there were more boys like you." Wren smiled at her new friend.

"Thanks Wren." Oskar smiled at her then checked his wrist watch. "Umm... I have an appointment, I'll be right back." Oskar turned into a bat before Wren's eyes and she backed away suddenly in shock and fright.

"Vampires really turn into bats?" Wren asked in shock.

"Well yeah, why do you think they're called vampire bats?" Oskar laughed. "Do you really ride brooms by moonlight?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my mother sometime." Wren replied. "Have a good... umm... appointment."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Oskar flapped his wings off as he was away from the Vampire Academy.

"He's really nice..." Wren looked shyly at Oskar as he flew away.

"Yeah, Oskar's a great student too. Unfortunately he's afraid of blood," Grufftine said. "He'd be the best student in school if he wasn't so squeamish around blood. Do you like blood, Wren?"

"I actually do like the taste of blood." Wren giggled. "I had a bloody nose once and some dripped onto my tongue. It tastes like cherry soda with vinegar."

"I wish I could have soda," Klot walked up to Wren with his hands behind his back. "I have something for you though, Wren."

"Really Klot? How sweet." Wren looked down at him.

Klot looked away sheepishly, then handed a black rose to Wren. It looked cold and near death. "I picked this for you. I plucked the thorns from it so it wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh thank you, Klot. That's very sweet of you," Wren took the rose and smelled it. She sighed heavily. "Smells like the undead. I love it."

"You look very pretty tonight, Wren." Klot looked down and shuffled his foot into the pavement. "I look forward to your visit with us."

"Aww... Aren't you just the sweetest?" Wren pinched Klot's cheek.

Klot giggled at that. Once Wren let go, he walked off back to play with Ashley a little bit more. Wren smiled and she figured maybe being at the Vampire Academy wouldn't be so bad from now on.


	4. Poor Wren

Wren was staring out the window of her new room. She was in her pajamas, a Gothic looking ripped and tattered night-gown with a skull and cross-bones on the shirt part and wore her hair down. She thought of the boys while she was writing in her journal and looking out the window for inspiration. She wrote about a certain boy for a little while and she smiled at the verses she wrote. Just then Lenny came in to check on her and looked at her journal entry.

"A secret crush you have to keep hidden from me?" Nestor asked as he looked at the print.

"UNCLE NESTOR!" Wren cried as she closed her book and hid it behind her back. "A journal is private!"

"Alright, alright..." Nestor chuckled, waving his hand in front of her. "I see you're accustomed to going to bed at 6:00 in the morning."

"Yeah, I've been doing it at home, Mom and Dad often hate me for it," Wren chuckled a little. She then stopped and sighed. "Uncle Nestor?"

"Yes?"

"Why would my parents go away for a long time now? They barely pay attention to me and don't tell me a lot about the family, why would they now?" Wren asked.

Nestor was hesitant. "They... They just didn't have enough money for an around the world trip before and after you were born."

"Why send me to a school for vampires with you though?"

"I'm your only living relative on your mother's side actually... A lot of your mother's family was burned at the stake for witchcraft. You, your mother and I are the only ones left until you or I wed and have children."

"Oh," Wren tucked herself in. "Uncle Nestor?"

"Yes, Wren?"

"Thanks for taking me in."

"Of course, Wren," Nestor smiled. "You're like the daughter I never had."

"Thanks... Uncle Nestor, I have so many questions."

"For another time, the sun will be coming up any minute, you can reach me after sunset. Good day, Wren." Nestor closed the door behind him and left Wren to sleep for the night.

"Good day, Uncle Nestor." Wren turned over and drifted off to sleep as the sun was making its way up in the sky to wake the humans and other mortals of the world.

Speaking of the certain boy Wren had mentioned in her diary, she dreamt about him. It was Oskar. They had a lot in common, unlike their relatives.

* * *

Oskar was a vegetarian vampire and Wren had no interest in casting spells or riding around on a broomstick. He was very sweet with her as well. Wren hugged her pillow that morning, dreaming fondly of Oskar. That was until, it was 8:30 at night and everyone would wake up. Wren woke up and was adjusted to the new time schedule. She got dressed and as she slid her boots on there was a knock at the door. It was her uncle.

"Just wanted to see if you were awake." Nestor smiled at her with a bucket in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you, Uncle Nestor," Wren smiled at him as she got up and walked over to him. She then got a little queasy once she saw there were caterpillars, ladybugs and beetles inside the bucket, crawling all around. "What's for breakfast?" Wren gulped.

"The vampires are having scrambled fruit fly eggs," Nestor replied. "You'll be having normal eggs."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Nestor!" Wren closed her eyes with a big smile on her face with relief.

* * *

Wren hummed and sat next to Oskar. He smiled at her and greeted her while the other vampires talked to each other.

"How did you sleep yesterday?" Oskar asked Wren.

"Fine, usually travel gives me daymares, but I was actually alright yesterday," Wren confirmed and put her hands together, sheepishly, batting her thick eyelashes at Oskar. "How did you sleep, Oskar?"

"Pretty good." Oskar smiled at her. "I just wish Sunshine would be awake at night and asleep at day like me."

"Who's Sunshine?" Wren asked.

"His girlfriend!" Stoker teased.

"STOKER!" Oskar growled at him.

"Girlfriend?" Wren's eyes were wide.

"Well... She's not really my girlfriend, I really like her, but we're not dating. I hope someday though we can be more than just friends," Oskar explained. "My heart belongs to Sunshine."

"That's something you don't hear a vampire say every night." Grufftine commented.

Nestor came in to serve everyone. "Good evening everyone, I made eggs for breakfast!"

"YAY!" the vampires cheered.

"Here you go, Wren," Nestor pushed a plate of eggs to Wren. He then noticed a sour expression on her face. "Are you alright, Wren? You look kind of down. You were fine earlier..."

"I'm not hungry anymore, Uncle Nestor..." Wren sighed and left the dining room.

"She doesn't look very well, Nestor." Tinto observed.

"Maybe she's homesick. She said she was fine when I checked on her," Nestor shrugged. "I'll go talk to her."


End file.
